Sonic the Hedgehog and the Necklace of Starlets
by pattiThehedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Tails are accepted into Hogwarts!
1. The Hedgehog Who Lived

Sonic Fanfic

CHAPTER ONE

((AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A GENDER BENT FANFIC AND THEREFORE THE SEXES OF ALL CHARACTERS ARE REVERSED. I HAVE KEPT THEIR NAMES THE SAME HOWEVER))

Sonic the GIRL Hedgehog was fast. She was really, really fast. She ran faster than birds could fly, faster than cars could roll and faster than the planes in the sky. Although no one had ever explained this mind-blowing speed, she understood that there was some kind of scientific explanation for it. She lived in a world that was mathematical, reasonable, and logical. Her best friend was a robot-building engineer named Tails. Sonic and Tails were the last people you would expect to be involved in something mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

That's why, when on girl Sonic's tenth birthday, they got a letter in the mail, Tails flipped out.

"Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Tails shouted. "That's ridiculous! There's no such thing as magic!" She wagged her fox-tails in anger.

Sonic read the letter aloud. The letter said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First-Class Discordian, Alpha-Wizard, Kaos Magician Extraordinaire, Reiki Healer, Chief Blepblump Fugawup and PhD in Psychiatry)

_Dear Ms. Sonic,_

_Have you ever noticed something strange in your life? Things happen that you can't quite explain? Powers that other hedgehogs don't possess? Well, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your arrival. Please do not be late. You're a wizard, Sonic._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmaster_

Sonic felt uneasy. Magic stirred in her breast, magic deep and fast and wonderful, like the cries of a thousand wizardly cheetahs released from their silence. The camera zoomed in on her DNA and revealed like, a bunch of wheels spinning with wands and stars on themBlue and green sparkles lit up in the air around her. She felt her spiky hair stand on end.

"I don't know, Tails," she said. "What if it's true? You've never been able to explain why I'm so fast, either. And it sounds pretty radical."

"That doesn't mean there isn't a perfectly scientific explanation for it," Tails said. She crossed her arms. "Look, I don't want you caught up in something dangerous, that's all. Or worse: stupid!"

Sonic laughed condescendingly and winked. "I think I can handle it," she said. She gave a big thumbs up. Then she looked down at the letter again. "September first!" she cried. "But that's TODAY!"

"I guess they wanted to test how fast you really are," Tails said.

"I'm really fast," Sonic said. "I guess I better get going." She put on her bright red go-go boots, jumped out the window with a spin and started sprinting across the landscape. She picked up rings and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as she ran and stored them in her inventory. 'Green Forest' from Sonic Adventure Battle 2 started playing, if you know that song.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Tails said. She hopped in the Cyclone and activated her strongest jets. The two sped across the landscape, deep into the wilderness of northern Britain.


	2. The Big Arrival

CHAPTER TWO

The ominous fog made the night-time even more hoary and mysterious, deep in wild Brittania. Around the hallowed oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a gaggle of young wizards and witches Out of the shadows of a lightning-fast dimension stepped female Sonic, the fastest hedgehog wizard in the world.

"Yo, what's up dudes?" Sonic said.

"Oh my God, it's Sonic the Hedgehog!" the young wizards and witches said. Like everyone else in Britain, and probably everyone else in the freakin' universe, the wizarding world knew just how many times Sonic had saved the earth from Dr. Eggman's unthinkable schemes. Sonic sighed. Being an idol is hard.

"And Tails!" Tails said, desparate for attention.

A tall and beautiful second-year student stepped out from the crowd. "Don't expect special treatment just because you're an idol," Malfoy said. She eyed Tails with disdain. "You're a pureblooded wizard, Sonic. You don't want to pick the wrong sort of friends, or go hanging out with Muggles. I could help you with that."

It didn't take a beautiful, genius speed wizard to realized that Malfoy was being racist against Tails or something. Sonic stuck her tongue out and put one finger under her eyelid. "Malfoy the Hedgehog?" she said. "More like Malfoy the Hedge Fund. You're only here because your parents are rich!"

As you can see, girl Sonic calls them how she sees them.

"Smell my soles, shoebie!" Sonic shouted. She did a kickflip off the ancient stone wall of Hogwarts, bringing the levels of 'radical' in the environment up by a measurable factor. Malfoy blushed, ashamed to be in the presence of such tight moves. "Come on girl-Crab, come on girl-Goyle, let's go!" she said. She faded back into the crowd.

A tall wizard with a massive beard stepped out of the shadows. "Not bad, Sonic the Hedgehog," the huge, deep-voiced wizard said. "You've managed to make the biggest entrance since Harry Potter came to this school."

"Harry Potter?" Sonic said. "Who's that?

The Professor's eyes widened. He blinked rapidly. "Um," he said. "No one in particular. Just a very popular young witch who's always getting into trouble."

The Professor started over and addressed the crowd. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I am Professor McGonnagall. To those of you here who are returning students, welcome back! To the first-years here, welcome! The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Please, follow me into the hall in an orderly fashion." The wizard paused. "There is one of you who is not a Hogwarts student, however."

Tails twirled her fingers absent-mindedly. She tried to make the Cyclone look as small as possible.

"I won't come to this school if Tails can't come too," Sonic insisted. "And you want me to come because I'm famous."

Professor McGonnagall thought about it for a minute. "Truth is," she said, "Tails isn't a muggle, she's a wizard too. She's just nine years old so we didn't accept her yet. But, since she is such a prodigious child, I guess we could accept her as well."

Tails gasped. "Me, a wizard?" she said. "B… but I'm Tails. Just Tails."

"Well, 'just Tails,' you're also a dang shoe-in for Ravenclaw if I ever saw one," Professor McGonnagall said. "Please come into the hallway!"


End file.
